This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Compressors may include a drive shaft driving a compression mechanism. The drive shaft may include a first end engaged with the compression mechanism and a second end rotationally supported by a bearing located within a bearing housing. Loads applied to the bearing housing by the drive shaft may result in bending of the bearing housing.